<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>show me love by llien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768131">show me love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/pseuds/llien'>llien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Restraints, Romantic Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment, but just the lead up, chronicles of sora getting lucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/pseuds/llien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t sure why they were nervous. Maybe that was normal. Maybe everyone was. Working up the nerve to kiss Riku the first time — and not the impulsive kiss Sora had really first done, but the first <i>intended</i> one — had been a little similar. Way less daunting, but the butterflies and how fast his heart rate had been and how hot his hands had felt… yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. like an art canvas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Realized its been a year since Ive written something fun, so here's a little more, though I suppose it's more of a tease than anything else. </p><p>Also, one of the more amusing and pretentious poems from mister cummings<br/><i>(may i touch said he</i><br/><i>how much said she</i><br/><i>a lot said he)</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sora kneeled across from Riku on the bed, nervously pinching the fabric of his pants where he’d stuffed his hands between his knees. Even Riku couldn’t hide his nerves this time, ears flushed red and cheeks warm in the low light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easier with the light on, but Sora almost wished they’d turn it off. At the same time, seeing Riku </span>
  <em>
    <span>like this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>across from him and waiting to… to do…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hot flush crawled up Sora’s neck. “So,” he squeaked and then coughed to clear his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice breaking seemed to put the wind back in Riku’s sails, telltale smirk curving his lips. “Shut up,” Sora rasped. Riku chuckled. In retaliation, Sora wiggled one hand free to wrap around Riku’s ankle, squeezing as if to remind Riku of where they were. It worked to some degree, since the laugh died in Riku’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the tension bubbled over, and Sora was practically giggling, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Riku’s bent knee. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Intent </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a lot different than Sora in Riku’s lap with a makeout gone a bit too far, wet discomfort and sheepish expressions enticing a whole new sensation of affectionate intimacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Intent </span>
  </em>
  <span>was different than the way they’d stumbled into their newfound relationship and sex, </span>
  <em>
    <span>intent </span>
  </em>
  <span>was bigger than the both of them alone, but meant so much more combined. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Intent </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed things. Exciting things, things Sora was really really looking forward to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sora?” Riku asked, sounding incredibly vulnerable for someone who rarely was. It made Sora’s heart squeeze in an awfully tight way, stomach flipping like an acrobat. For a second he tried to find the right words, before he blurted whatever came to mind anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just nervous,” Sora explained. Riku’s pinched expression cleared, and, poor guy, his pale cheeks warmed even more. Sora himself was probably sporting a full body blush, but at least it didn’t show so generously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora despaired. Would Riku </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>look bad? How was Sora supposed to function like a regular person when Riku walked around looking that tasty all the time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and buried his face aggressively in Riku’s shin this time, but assured that it wasn’t because of Riku — at least, not necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>in a bad way </span>
  </em>
  <span>because of Riku — he was comforted with a gentle hand through his hair. That was nice actually. More than nice. Sora let himself linger, working through his nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why they were nervous. Maybe that was normal. Maybe everyone was. Working up the nerve to kiss Riku the first time — and not the impulsive kiss Sora had really first done, but the first </span>
  <em>
    <span>intended </span>
  </em>
  <span>one — had been a little similar. Way less daunting, but the butterflies and how fast his heart rate had been and how hot his hands had felt… yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calmed, Sora perched his chin on Riku’s knee, watching him. Riku met his gaze and looked away for just a second before firmly returning it, and Sora rested his cheek instead. He rubbed the fine bone of Riku’s ankle and wiggled his other overly-warm hand free to reach out. Without looking, Riku met him halfway, and their fingers interlocked. This could be nice too, Sora thought. It could be anything they wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kiss you now,” Sora whispered, and Riku nodded, faintly pink. Grinning with that permission, Sora wiggled his way up Riku’s body, placing various silly kisses wherever he pleased. Riku’s knee, his knuckle in a quick duck of his head, the inside of his elbow, over his heart, under his jaw where Riku tensed and made a snuffling sound like he was going to laugh, and then finally, properly, on his lips, Riku’s grin making it imperfect but endlessly </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gradually it shifted, from mismatched to just right, to deeper, to more, and Sora thought he could stay in Riku’s arms for the rest of his life and not grow tired of this. He dragged his hands up until he was cupping Riku’s face and laying along him, Riku’s arms wrapped snuggly around Sora’s waist and squeezing so tightly Sora nearly couldn’t breathe. It felt possessive, or clingy, both traits Riku had always been in some form or another with Riku, and Sora didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got so lost in the taste and smell of Riku that Sora almost forgot what they’d planned to do, and pulling away was almost unbearable. Two, three more kisses where Riku reached back with that lost look on his face — </span>
  <em>
    <span>how was Sora ever going to let him go like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He thumbed Riku’s temple, gazing at him with something unspeakably warm filling him from head to toe, and it was like he could almost give it all to Riku somehow, this intangible deep sense of fondness. The light in Riku’s eyes was focused entirely on Sora, green and pupils blown, hair tinted lavender in the lamplight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like you,” Sora said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku blinked, and then he looked conflicted, and then he burst into laughter, belly deep and right into Sora’s face. Really now! Sora scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riku!” Sora whined, and Riku squeezed Sora to him tighter, burying his face in Sora’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Riku mumbled, muffled, and then he kissed Sora’s throat with the gentlest of pressures. “I really like you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing it with that tone of voice, with the reverence Riku held him, Sora suddenly understood why he’d started laughing. They weren’t quite the right words that they meant to say, but that was okay, too. Words were never really their forte anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a laugh, Sora dragged Riku back up for another round of kissing that was kind of missing the point, but then what did it matter? It was for Riku and Riku alone, and the way Riku melted would never get old. Their legs were tangled together and Riku still hadn’t let him go. That was fine, because sometimes Riku needed a little encouragement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back just enough to part, Sora whispered, “Take your shirt off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku’s lashes fluttered, looking confused long enough to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dazed from the kiss, but gradually clarity came back and he nodded. It meant Sora had to back off and sit back, but he made himself comfortable across Riku’s thighs, grinning wolfishly as Riku’s heated gaze watched him a beat longer. He wasn’t used to this coy give and take yet, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>found it fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku’s shirt came off and a little bit of Sora’s sanity went with it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. he's blessed on blessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>day 4, oral sex. except again, I fail to deliver. also chapter title is from say less - dillon francis</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see—” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sora gasped out between breathless, high pitched giggles. “Riku, did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku was walking as fast as humanly possible without breaking into a run, Sora’s wrist clamped tight in his hand as he powerwalked them to the furthest corner of the world he could. His lips were pinched so tightly together the pressure had bled them white, an unflattering contrast to his tomato-red face. Sora was practically wheezing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sora giggled, “I think we traumatized them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Up.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riku grit out, glancing over his shoulder, past Sora, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ohhhh </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roxas and Ven’s faces were practically a shade of puce. Riku hastily looked forward, finally turning a corner and cutting off the mutual field of vision. As if he’d been waiting, Sora let loose, stumbling over himself with the force of his laughter. He was so mortified the feeling had gone beyond the realm of simple sensation and straight into a full-body catastrophe and Sora was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>helping. “Sora!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Sora laughed, and another glance confirmed he was nearly in tears, pink-cheeked from both humor and disbelief. “I’m not breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku always knew Sora had a sense of humor in even the most dire of situations, but nothing showcased their differences as dramatically as their reaction to being caught red-handed. In all fairness, it was probably a good portion of embarrassment powering Sora’s endless laughter, but probably not to the extent that Riku was currently dying from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another few corners and Sora had finally calmed down into something resembling normalcy, even the skin on his chest flushed from how hard he’d laughed and eyes shiny. Sora stumbled against a wall to catch his breath, still helplessly giggling here and there as Riku sank to a crouch on the balls of his feet, covering his face with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to leave,” Riku announced very seriously after a blessed moment of silence. Sora took one look at him and burst into laughter again. “Sora!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on Riku,” Sora snickered, wiping his tears away as he regarded him fondly. “It’s not that bad. It’s not like they didn’t already know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku groaned. “That’s not any better.” He dug his fingers into his face, dragging down. “You didn’t see the look Ven gave me. It was like he was your dad and I was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>scoundrel </span>
  </em>
  <span>sneaking out of his kid’s window.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora barely had the energy to laugh but that started him all over again. Riku waited it out with a glower, but a small part of him was already gearing up to keep going. “That’s not even mentioning </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roxas. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought he was going pull his keyblades out then and there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quickly growing hysterical all over again, and Riku watched with no small amount of his own amusement. “Seriously, Sora! The look on his face, I wouldn’t be surprised if he killed me in my sleep tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if,” Sora managed, hands pressing to his stomach. “Oh God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop, </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop I’m getting a cramp!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve it,” Riku sniffed, finally standing and brushing off his knees, which were rather dirty as a result of what they’d been walked in on doing. “I’m never doing that for you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Sora said, mouth twisted in a funny shape, likely from overworking the muscles in his face, “that’s a lie and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku colored pink. It was, even if Riku didn’t want to admit it. Still, he punched Sora’s shoulder in retaliation, and the like the clown he was, Sora went with the shove, bouncing on his toes and back towards Riku with a smarmy grin. Dammit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winded, Sora collapsed against Riku’s side, coming down from how hard he’d been worked up both initially and after the adrenaline of being caught. Most likely no one would come looking for them, and it wasn’t like they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be fooling around or anything, but it certainly was embarrassing to be seen by close friends. Especially friends incredibly protective of Sora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Sora had much of a sense of shame. He’d told Riku once that it was kind of hard to keep one when you’d shared your heart and body with four different people at one point, not to mention that Ven had been around for almost a decade and most certainly and reluctantly privy to some thoughts both of them would have rathered remained private. It’d been nice to know Sora had thought of Riku like that even before they’d gotten together, but it was a little overshadowed knowing Big Brother Ven had seen it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku rested his cheek on Sora’s tousled hair, sighing. The panic and embarrassment was ebbing now, Sora’s boundless confidence and airiness about it all rubbing off. It was probably bound to happen sooner or later since they all shared the same living space, but wow was dinner later on going to be exceedingly awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll apologize to them later,” Sora said, sneaking down to hold Riku’s hand in reassurance, “since it was kind of our fault for being outside our room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Riku grumbled, not looking forward to the idea. He didn’t like apologizing much, but that was all the more reason for him to grow up and get used to it. Being predisposed to fucking up as often as he was, you would think he’d have more practice. They’d blurted a hasty sorry as they beat a retreat, but it was probably for the best that ruffled feathers, in Roxas’ case, get smoothed over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But in the meanwhile,” Sora began suggestively, and Riku pulled away to meet his bright blue eyes in sheer disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Sora whined, leaning fully against Riku, enough that if Riku stepped back Sora wouldn’t be able to save himself from falling. “I got left hanging!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re you even in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mood?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riku demanded, despite the fact that both the reference and Sora’s own desire was quickly heating him up. It was difficult for him to say no to Sora, simply because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted Sora, in any capacity. Ever since he’d met Sora he’d been wrapped around his pinky finger, and it was only his own pride that kept him contrary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora shrugged, pointing to himself with a gesture Riku knew meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>shameless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable,” Riku murmured, holding back a smile. He thumbed Sora’s hair aside to unearth a temple he could kiss, fleeting and fond. “If you beat me back to the room, I’ll consider it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora blinked, then grinned deviously. Standing on tip-toe and flush against Riku’s body, Sora drew him into a lingering kiss that left Riku chasing him when he pulled back. Licking his lips, Sora turned tail first, and Riku spluttered as he took off after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sora!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. damn why you gotta flex like that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>day 6, handcuffs/restraints. more teasing, mostly because now I feel like the patterns been set. <i>finally</i> one of these prompts is under 1k smh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riku had been distracted for just long enough that Sora managed to thieve his gummiphone from under Riku’s shoulderblade — forgotten there after a wrestling match that had thoroughly wrecked Riku’s carefully tucked bedsheets — and snapped a photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku gasped. “Delete it!” He demanded, arms straining up impulsively. Sora admired the way his muscles curved and flexed, those </span>
  <em>
    <span>triceps good God. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sora always paid special attention to Riku’s arms but clearly he’d been neglected a whole treasure’s worth of anatomy here. Of course, one couldn’t forget the rest of Riku’s body. The way his hands were pinned above his head left his chest raised and perfectly grabbable beneath one of Sora’s hands, as his other hand thumbed through his apps to make sure he saved the photo behind a locked gallery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a gift for future me,” Sora said, sticking his tongue out. “I gotta make sure I don’t forget the way you look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that was missing was a nice and shiny bow, and Sora wondered if he asked really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>nicely if Riku might let him tie him up that way next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>a gift to future you,” Riku sniffed, still somehow maintaining all his dignity despite being restrained and under Sora. Well aware now that sometimes Riku just said shit to delude himself into thinking he wasn’t a complete sucker, Sora just shrugged. He wasn’t wrong anyways. Instead Sora chucked his phone, photo undeleted, somewhere in the vague direction that most of their clothes had gone. As was always the case, Riku’s shirt was almost always the first thing to be ripped off, literally or figuratively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After three shirts Riku had tactfully asked Sora to stop ripping them unless he planned on replacing all of Riku’s wardrobe. When Riku found a closet full of varying degrees of yellow, such tactful inquiries had fallen by the wayside. All according to plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora bent over where he straddled Riku’s upper thighs, carefully not over his hips because that got them started early and as Sora had learned, sometimes patience </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a virtue. Elbows planted right on Riku’s pecs, which felt funny since the muscle curved beneath Sora’s bony arms, he cupped his chin in his palms to observe Riku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I like this,” Sora announced, eyes glittering as he took everything in. The faint pinkness in Riku’s fingertips from the restraints, carefully tightened to not hurt, to the matching flush in Riku’s cheeks. It had taken a while before Riku had moved past the initial shyness of sex and the absolutely bonkers idea that Sora would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>find Riku ‘too much’ in any capacity, but the wait had been more than worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d been Sora’s suggestion, and for once Riku had only needed a little bit of encouragement to try it out. Reaching over, Sora poked Riku’s cheek. “Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku pursed his lips and made as if he was going to bite Sora, but Sora danced his fingers away. “I can’t tell with you stabbing me in the chest with your elbows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sora pouted, wounded. Riku should </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>be grateful Sora was draped across him, pointy bones notwithstanding. Sniffing, Sora trailed a fingernail along the underside of Riku’s bare arm, pulling a shiver from him. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traced a path down his arm, across his shoulder, and along the curve of his chest, until he found a part of Riku’s ribs that looked particularly sensitive, relishing in the twitch of muscles that followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem like you mind it too much,” Sora said, smug, and Riku threw him a heated look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting more out of this than I am,” Riku complained, flexing his arms again as if threatening the ties. Sora wondered if Riku </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>break them. That’d be kinda hot, Sora thought. Really hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Sora said, smiling. “Wanna try something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku glanced at him warily. ‘Wanna try something’ had ended with Riku tied up at the wrists this time, and the time before </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was unspeakable. Sora knew he was torn between curiosity — because </span>
  <em>
    <span>unspeakable </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant really fantastically amazing things — and healthy fear, because this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sora, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Sora would try anything at least once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can stay quiet,” Sora teased, enticing a furiously red blush from Riku, who was unbearably embarrassed by how loud he could be, “I’ll let you go and you can tie me up instead! If you can’t stay quiet, well, sounds like its a win-win anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair,” Riku muttered, turning his face aside to bury his nose in his arm. His red ear peeked between the locks of his silver hair, and Sora felt his heart thump unsteadily. Stretching high, Sora kissed the warmth of his earlobe, both endeared and amused. Riku made a small sound in the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky we haven’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>started </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet,” Sora said, and Riku groaned loudly, as if he was put-out by the thought of Sora doing his damnest to please him. Really now, Riku. There was obstinate and then there was Riku, and Sora really wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Sora asked, a twinkle in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku returned the question with his own, a silent plea in the way he bared his throat for Sora’s eager mouth and hands. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>riku lets sora keep the photo because 1) he did a Very Good Nice Job and 2) riku wants the predecent to keep his own pics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>